


N Harmonia

by TesalionLortus



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Canon Related, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Friendship, Gen, Harmonia, M/M, Multi, Nature, Self-Discovery, Story Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesalionLortus/pseuds/TesalionLortus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I Wanted To Save My Friends...</p><p>Once upon a time the ruthless psychopath “raised” the compassionate empath in order to achieve his own narcissistic ambitions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	N Harmonia




End file.
